Fog
by StarbucksOD22
Summary: Everywhere humans saw what they call ‘fog,’ there were ghosts. Not just one or two, here and there. No, hundreds of them. The worst part is? I could see their faces, watch their mouths twist into silent screams, hear their shrieks of despair…" Spashley AU
1. Prologue

Prologue: My Name Is Ashley Davies

The fog descended over the campus, so thick that visibility was hard to even come by. The cool air bit into my skin, but I didn't feel it. I rarely did these days. Who cared about a little visibility when you know the truth? This wasn't fog, not by a long shot. Everywhere humans saw what they call 'fog,' there were ghosts. Not just one or two, here and there. No, hundreds of them. The worst part is? I could see their faces, watch their mouths twist into silent screams, hear their shrieks of despair…

I moved here to try to avoid the mass populations in LA. I'm now residing in a cozy little place in Ohio away from the shrinks and away from the school who witnessed my earlier years firsthand.

I huddled further into my jacket and tried to get away from the Ohio autumn air as I walked to school. The unfamiliar sound of leaves crunching under foot reminded me just how far I was from home. Maybe it should have bothered me more than it did.

"You can see me," came an accusatory voice. I looked up to see a somewhat shadow of a person, not quite transparent, not quite solid. "You can see me! Give me my life back! Give me it back! You stole it! I should be living now and not you!"

I ran as fast as I could away from the voice, away from the fog filled with hundreds of ghosts.

"I am Ashley Davies, and I see ghosts."


	2. Chapter 1: Haunted

Forgot the disclaimer last time. I do not own South of Nowhere or anything like that.

There's some language in this chapter; just your normal, run of the mill curse words though, haha. Hope you guys enjoy. Chapters in the future should be longer. :)

Chapter One: Haunted

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out. Winter Break was a lovely thing here in Ohio. We never had anything like it in LA. The sleet began building in my curls, and I had to squint as it gathered on my eyelashes. My hands were fisted in my jacket pockets, gloves unwilling to brush the offending sleet away. The cold invaded my bones, my soul. My breath came in large white puffs of air as the wind took it away. The wind howled here, something I wasn't accustomed to at all. It freaked me out, but I was more thankful of its presence than anything else. It drowned out the groans of the dead.

"Ashley, what are your plans for Winter Break?" my mother asked me as soon as I stepped inside the house.

She didn't look at me; she rarely did. To her, I was her crazy daughter and needed to be looked after constantly by a freaking psychologist or something. I stared at the back of her head, just wishing this once I had achieved powers to induce spontaneous human combustion. When smoke never appeared, I sighed and looked out the window.

"Nothing much. Stay indoors. Read."

"Ashley, don't you have friends?"

"No."

"Right, well… You have an appointment in an hour. Don't forget. I hear Dr. Carlin is a good… doctor," she said before snatching her purse off the counter and storming out of the kitchen. I think my existence aggravated her.

I rolled my eyes and went up to my room, making sure my steps were heavy and loud. My room was covered in lights. You know those little Christmas lights that go on sale the day after? I went on a buying spree one year so my room could be constantly lit in that beautiful glow; light was the only thing that made me feel safe. You never know when ghosts like to do when it's dark. You don't want to know.

I shivered and pulled my jacket around myself, finding my haunted dark eyes in the mirror. Haunted. Yeah, that's me in one word.

"Dr. Carlin's office, do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked. Her nametag read Paula, but her eyes read bitch. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, a nervous habit I picked up from my father. Of course… he saw ghosts too. And of course… he… kind of killed himself because of it. Paula cleared her throat, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Ashley. Ashley Davies."

"Have a seat, he'll be ready for you shortly," she said. I sat down and studied the receptionist. Cold blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back into a sharp bun. Long fingernails for ripping your eyes out when she tries to eat you because she's a demon lady… Ah… There's that overactive imagination again.

Instead of watching the severity of Paula's actions, I focused on the SpongeBob episode I'd seen millions of times already until they called my name to go back there. Dr. Carlin was a man with kind blue eyes and smile lines. I liked him instantly as he shook my hand and introduced himself as Arthur.

"Mr. C," I said with a smile.

"Okay Miss D, let's begin the session."


End file.
